koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Raven
Raven (レイヴン) is a recurring secondary character in Zill O'll who accompanies Noel throughout the story. His fate depends on the protagonist's affinity with his party leader. He is 18 years old at the start of the game. Role in Game Raven was raised within Dyneskal's Ministry, an underground organization which experiments with dark magics and home to a sect of assassins. Assassins are often called "Austere Angels" by the Ministry, but Raven was considered to be a ruthless prodigy. Reputed for the efficiency and speed of his knives, he was known as the "Hymn of Death" or "Black Flash" by its members. When Raven was fifteen years old, Elmark ordered Nemea to infiltrate the Ministry and kidnap its high priestess. Elfas commanded for Raven to murder the hero and rescue his sister. The assassin obeyed and stalked Nemea's tracks after his departure. As he neared his target, however, Raven instinctively sensed the hero's overwhelming strength. For the first time in his life, he felt completely outclassed and he was too frightened to finish his job. He chose to flee for his life rather than confront Nemea. His actions labeled him a wanted target by the sect, whom frequently sent assassins to dispatch the deserter. He continues to fight for his survival throughout the game's main story. He is seriously injured by his pursuers as he nears Silva Village, just as Noel unsheathes the village's famous sword. When the ancient beast, Soul Eater, is unleashed on the townsfolk, Noel's infinite soul saved the nearby Raven from being assimilated. He tries to protect the girl from the beast but is too injured to stand. He thanks the protagonist for driving the beast away for them. Feeling indebted to her, he chooses to travel with Noel. During the protagonist's travels, Noel and company encounter the Ministry's assassins multiple times. The protagonist helps them defeat the assassins twice. Raven stays silent about his knowledge of the assassins and his past until Elfas intercepts them on the road. After the prophet reveals the truth about their pursuers, Raven is devastated to have his past revealed to Noel. The protagonist may choose to defend his/her acquaintances from the prophet's accusations or leave them to their own devices. Defending them encourages Noel to stand against Elfas and continue trusting her companion. A similar result occurs during the second option, but the young girl appears hesitant to support Raven. His encounter with Soul Eater can end in one of two ways. One has him survive, and the other has him perish while fighting the beast. Due to Noel's pact with the Dragon King, he is resurrected forced to fight against the protagonist's party. When Noel fails to uphold her promise with the dragon, Raven prepares for his second death. As Narscess gloats about the Dragon King's influence over the young girl, Raven uses the final moments of his life to kill the boastful elf. He disappears after the elf dies. Raven shares his ending with Coffin if they both survive Soul Eater. They leave Noel so the young girl can fulfill her wish to travel with the protagonist. The young man is a little disheartened to part with Noel but genuinely wishes her the best. He flees from the darkenith's offer to stay with him. Personality Freedom from the Ministry's brainwashing has enabled this young man the luxury of independent thought. Emotions are still new to him, but Raven is a quick learner. The most prevalent feeling within him is fear; to be specific, he particularly fears his past causing his rejection from society. His inward dilemma prevents him from engaging conversations or making acquaintances. Once his past is revealed, however, Raven gradually reveals his inner cynicism and kindness to others. In Raven's eyes, Noel is his savior. She not only saved him from death, she is also the first person to be genuinely nice to him. Even when he is fretting over his past, Raven always cares for her and happily obeys her every whim with unflinching loyalty. When she learns that he was an assassin, Raven is moved beyond words when Noel still accepts their friendship. He swears to do anything for her happiness. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters